What You Do To Me
by Fullmetal Angel 17
Summary: Chap 1: Panties. "And all he can do is curse that retched piece of material with the single pink heart printed on the middle of the waist band... Hayate/Nagi, Rated M for future suggestive themes. Read at your own risk.


**A/N:** I can't begin to tell you how I was manipulated into writing this. For one, it's totally out of my element. And also, I'm not exactly sure that I can pull this off without messing it all up. But hey. I'm doing this for a good friend, who is, by all means, a pervert and lets me borrow her notes when I miss a class. So I must honor her by writing this.

As a heads up, the story will start out mild and progress into more naughtier stuff. If any of you are squeamish about mature stuff, then I suggest you only read the first couple of chapters or skip this fic all together. It's comprised of a bunch of one shots that venture into different aspects of Hayate and Nagi's life and how all the attraction eventually leads to something…more (wink, wink).

"Regular dialogue"

'_Mental dialogue'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Panties**

She's thirteen years old.

He's sixteen.

She's a rich heiress.

He's a debt-ridden butler.

How these two know one another?

Simple.

The poor butler, Hayate, saved the young heiress, Nagi, from a group of yakuza that attempted to kidnap her for a ransom. And thanks to Hayate's heroic deed, Nagi took the unfortunate teen into her home (mansion) to work off his debt and to eternally serve as her lover (unbeknownst to him).

That was about three months ago.

Since then, Hayate has diligently worked around the clock (and all around the city) to please his Master in whatever ways possible. He's never faltered, never disappointed and never failed to meet her demands. Though many obstacles prevented him from performing perfectly and accordingly, and the various misunderstandings between him and his young Master made situations less bearable, he's always managed to pull through with his task.

That's how it has always been.

But he sometimes wonders if fate had this planned out all along. If all the relatively easy-going mishaps with his Master were just minor setbacks leading up to something even more…disastrous in nature. And if so, why did it have to pertain to a pre-teen girl?

So here he is, sitting on the floor, slumped over against his bedroom door, and wearing a red handprint on his left cheek.

He doesn't even know how he gets into these kinds of situations. Especially those involving a certain pre-teen.

And all he can do is curse that retched piece of material with the single pink heart printed on the middle of the waistband…

* * *

"Milady?"

"…"

"Milady? Is something the matter?"

"N-No. It's nothing. So just go already." the feisty blonde grumbled from under a curtain of fallen over bangs. She was blushing profusely, fidgeting with her thumbs, and refused to have eye contact with the butler standing over her form on the beanbag in front of the TV.

"But Miss Maria said that you looked bothered about something. And as your butler, it's my duty to help you in whatever way I can." he told her sincerely.

Nagi brought her knees to her chest and wrapped both arms around them, her face brightening even more in that moment.

"I already told you that n-nothing is bothering me."

"It doesn't seem that way to me." Hayate countered back.

"A-And I told you to leave." she curtly said to him.

He felt his mood dampen a little from the tone she used.

"Does my being here really bother you that much, Milady?"

A pang of guilt stabbed at her, making her want to run up to the teen and hug away the frown that she was sure had appeared on his face. But her personality, and current dilemma, prevented her from doing so. Instead, she silently sat there and mulled over ways to turn the situation around. But nothing came to mind.

"I just want to help ease your worries."

'…_He's too honest for his own good.'_ she thought, feeling her heartbeats quicken from the sincerity in his voice. That voice got her every time.

"P-Please…just go away." she forced through clenched teeth.

But to her misfortune, the teen was insistent.

"But I can help you with your problem."

"No you can't. That's foolish thinking."

"Is it about school?"

"No. Now go."

"Does it have to do with the level on a game you can't beat?"

"I do just fine with my games. So you can leave now."

"Oh, I know. You feel bad because you haven't improved on your drawing skills."

"I sai-…what?" she said the last part with much venom.

"It's ok, Milady. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being unable to publish your manga."

"W-Why you…" she muttered darkly, a vein popping on her forehead from his comment. "That's not it, you baka."

"Eh? Then was it something I did?"

"No it wa-…never mind." she huffed out.

"Is it about me-?"

I wanna speak to Maria." she immediately cut him off, ignoring his last question. "**Alone**."

"Huh?"

She felt another vein threatening to snap.

"Is that a problem?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm afraid to say that she's run out on an errand and won't be back for another four hours."

He saw he visibly stiffen, trapping her bottom lip between pearly white teeth. And just when he thought he should leave, she yelled out a string of words that had him flabbergasted.

"...!"

(Translation: "But that traitor promised to take me today!")

The words were lost to him.

So the butler blinked, tipped his head to the side, blinked again and opened his mouth to ask, "What did you say?" in his usual naïve manner.

Her eyes were practically boiling with anger and tears of frustration.

"N-Ngh." She grinded hard on her teeth, shaking uncontrollably as she stood from her beanbag. She kept clenching and unclenching her fists beside her as though warring with herself on an issue he was in the dark about.

"Milady?" he called out to her in a weary voice, having been all too accustomed to her violent ways.

Her face flushed brightly, as did her neck and ears. And a minute later, her shoulders slumped and she let out a loud huffing sound. Her head was bent down, so he couldn't tell if she was still mad or not.

"Milady?" he tried again, taking cautious steps towards the temperamental girl.

"…I guess…there's no other way around this…" she said in a low, mellow voice.

"Eh?"

The blonde slowly raised her head and stared into Hayate's baby blues with steely, and slightly hesitant, determination. It was quite the contradiction from moments before.

"Since that traitor decided to walk out on me, it is up to you to take up the abandoned task in her place."

"Hm? Are you talking about Miss Maria?" he asked her, not quite grasping the situation at hand.

"Of course, you idiot!" she cried out in fury. This caused the butler to shutter in fear.

"Look." She cleared her throat, trying to gain her composure to speak. "It's just that…I-I need to know whether or not you're c-capable of completing this task." she stammered out a little. Frustration was most evident on her face.

And he wasn't sure how to respond to something so vague like that.

"Um…"

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no', Hayate! No need to dwell on it."

"Ah! R-Right!" he immediately exclaimed, after having Nagi's angry voice jolt him back to reality. "Of course."

She tapped her left foot impatiently. "Sooo? What's it gonna be? Yes? No? I'm not wanting to stand around all day, you know."

He gulped. Hayate didn't know whether to take up the task or not.

"Uh…uh…"

"Yes?" she drawled on with a fire blazing in her eyes.

"Um…I guess…I'll accept this mission of yours?" he said uncertainly.

Nagi, on the other hand, didn't say anything at first, merely stared up at the teen with a mixed look between awe and bewilderment. She didn't think he'd comply as quickly.

But he did, which meant no turning back.

She crossed her arms over her chest with a moody expression.

"Fine." she told him stubbornly, trying to cover up the fact that she was nervous from what was to come next. And, boy, was she not prepared for this.

She walked to her closet, pulled out a small purse and walked back to stand in front of the confused butler.

"W-Well…lets get moving." She walked past him, clutching the purse strap tightly against her chest till her knuckles flashed white (a stark contrast to the red hue creeping onto the skin of her cheeks again).

Hayate stood his ground, looking past the empty space in front of him, trying to wrap his head around the change of moods with his Master and of what he agreed with her on.

"Are you coming?" rang her annoyed voice. And was that anxiety he picked up on in her tone?

He turned his head back with the same look of confusion. "Um, if you don't mind me asking…but what is this task you want help in?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later (by foot because Nagi insisted so), they reached their given 'destination'.

But it wasn't no ordinary place. Not at all, as suggested by their rigid stance in front of the small building.

Nagi looked about ready to collapse.

And Hayate…well, he was still trying to register what was written in bold letters on the sign on top of the store.

**Mei's Undergarments And Lace**

It took minutes, hours, days, years (when in reality, it had only been forty-five seconds) before it hit him. Hard.

He felt his throat dry up and his heart pick up in speed up like a locomotive. And if he was lucky (which he wasn't), an actual train could have derailed and ran him over. Or maybe a car without brakes. Heck, he'd take a blunt trauma to the head from a bicycle handle. Anything to get the image before him out of his mind.

'_Why are we here?'_ he thought. _'Why am I here?'_

He shifted his eyes to the corner to see the hand clutching the purse strap shaking in nervousness. Her eyes shook in the same manner, the words above reflecting in her emerald irises.

He gulped, hard, and attempted to say something to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, ahem. So are we, um, going in?"

She broke her gaze from the store to give him a sour look.

"O-Of course! Who's fault do you think it is that my whole underwear drawer burned down?" she said the last part in a near whisper, being highly conscious of the people walking around them.

"Oh…" He dropped his head in shame, remembering that particular incident with Tama and how he accidentally led the tiger, who'd been holding a flame thrower at the time (and trying to burn the butler to a crisp because of a fight they had over an anime), into the girl's room and in front of her drawer when the maniacal animal pulled the trigger. He hid the burned furniture in another room to throw out the next day and cleaned up any left over mess afterwards.

He hoped that it would have been forgotten and overlooked.

But he didn't take into account the more obvious defects to his flawed plan: Maria was in charge of dressing Nagi each day…and he was a bad liar.

So he got reprimanded for it, sent out to purchase another and was lectured by the pre-teen for a good twenty minutes before she marched into her room in a fuming rage. And he thought that was the worst of it. He didn't think that he'd be standing in front of…_this place_ the very next day.

Or maybe it just came with the fact that he's the epitome of bad luck.

He heard the young heiress' feet shuffle beside him and looked down to see her trying to hold her composure, hands behind back (shaking) and her face as red as a tomato.

"W-Well, lets go inside."

He had to fight back the strong urge to just up and leave.

'_It's for Milady. I'm doing this for her. I'm doing this for her.'_ he repeatedly chanted in his head as they made a move towards the glass door, each lost in their own thoughts.

He felt a cold chill run up his arm upon contact with the door handle. And it made the reality of where they were at…even more real.

"H-Hayate…?"

He jolted back from his thoughts. "O-Oh…sorry, Milady. Hehehe…"

His hand pulled the door back and he stepped aside to let his Master walk in first. And as he took his first steps into the well-furbished shop, he couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be here.

For more reasons than one.

A dark haired beauty with blue eyes and a neatly pulled back hair in a bun walked over to them, wearing a very wide smile and having a calm atmosphere around her.

(The only source of calamity amongst a store filled with women's panties, that is.)

"Hello and welcome to Mei's Undergarments and Lace. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hayate took this as his cue to silently step to the side, absolutely wanting nothing more than to get away from the awkwardness.

And it wasn't until he felt a foot slam hard on his own and small fingers clench tightly around his hand, nearly crushing all the bones in the process, did he realize that escape was futile. Simply futile.

The sales lady didn't even pay mind to the teen butler writhing in pain as she once again asked Nagi if she needed any assistance.

"Um…well, uh…" Nagi was trying desperately to form words around her tight-lipped mouth, beating around the topic so as not to further her humiliation. But how does one go about doing that when they've never, in her case, actually gone out to purchase such…'things' before? "I-I'm, uh, I'm-."

"Is this your first time shopping for big girl underwear?" the saleslady asked with mirth.

Her ears blew smoke. "W-W-W-Wha?" She nervously shook her head sideways as she tried to voice her embarrassment.

Even Hayate wasn't fairing well with what she said, flushing a bright pink all around the face.

"Why don't I show you a few pieces that may interest you, since you're a first-timer and all." she offered the distraught girl.

The profusely blushing pre-teen, however, pointed a shaky finger at the woman with an attempt to get a handle on her emotions. "Y-Y-You-!" she spat out, glaring through the wavering fear and anger reflecting in her eyes. "Y-You have no right to i-insult me! I'm thirteen years old, damn it! I've BEEN wearing stuff from here! And so what if I don't have a big chest! I'VE GROWN AT LEAST A CENTIMETER SINCE LAST MONTH!" she finished, huffing from all the shouting she did.

Her last comment, much to his chagrin and better judgment, caused him to trail his eyes down her chest to find this 'development' his Mistress spoke of just now.

He found nothing.

But he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. A sort of warm and nauseous, but pleasant?, feeling that resulted in his throat going dry and his thoughts to wander places they shouldn't.

He immediately tore his gaze from her chest before anyone noticed.

'_What was THAT about?'_ he thought in a panic. _'Did I…did I just__…__ogle Milady's chest?'_

"I'm very sorry, Miss. I didn't mean any offence by that. I just-."

"Then why did you say I was a child!"

"I didn't say you were a chi-."

"YES YOU DID!"

'_Something must be wrong with me today. Maybe I caught something during the walk."_ he reasoned, completely unaware of the fight going on beside him. _'Yeah. That's probably what it is. Maybe that's why I stared at Milady's che-'_

An image of Nagi's chest flashed in his mind.

'_Oh god, I stared at Milady's chest!'_ He furiously ruffled his hair with his eyes shut tight. He didn't pay no mind to the fight still going on.

"HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT I'M A CHILD!"

"I'm really, really, Miss." The saleslady, close to tears, pleaded with the enraged girl. "You just have very small bre-."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT I WAS A CHILD!"

The woman walked over to Nagi, who was convulsing with anger, and gave her a hopeful look. "D-Does this mean you don't wanna see our selection of products?"

"NO!"

The woman winced from the loud cry.

Nagi turned to the side and yanked the butler away from the scene. "Lets go, Hayate. It's plenty obvious that we aren't welcomed here." she told him.

He barely came to when he heard his name.

"Wait, Miss!" the woman called out.

"No way!" she sneered out. "I have no reason to sit here and let people call me names. Now if you'll excuse me." She tipped her head up in a manner of obnoxiousness, 'hmphing' as she did, and dragged the mentally unstable butler out the door.

* * *

You'd think after two hours and five lingerie stores that the young heiress would simply just…quit her quest for panties and bras.

But her determination, whether it be in winning the highest score or drawing a manga that was almost noteworthy (if it wasn't for her ridiculous way of thinking), was fierce. And that meant another possible two hours of store searching and attention-catching bickering between his Mistress and the store saleslady.

He unconsciously winced from the memory of their last store visit- the unsuspecting transvestite looking through the bra rack didn't see the book that Nagi had grabbed and threw across the store, intending to hit the pudgy lady talking down on her (best not to ask what the fight was about) but missed due to her bad throwing skill, until he toppled over the rack and knocked over another woman shopping through the lingerie in the rack nearby. He'd barely made it through the glass doors, his Mistress hanging over his arm beside him, when he caught glimpse of a long inched heel soar passed his head and hit the pavement.

He made a solemn oath to NEVER walk around that strip of the city EVER again, so much that he said 'ever' twice. And that's saying something.

So both teens…correction: the exhausted teen and his increasingly-furious-by-the-minute pre-teen counterpart were wandering the mall in hopes of finding a lingerie store that didn't result in a fight and/or their lives being threatened.

He had enough of those.

So when they came across a heavenly white interior shop and a sign with the words **Right Fit, Right Service** written at the top, he couldn't wait to run in there and buy all that Nagi needed. He was almost ecstatic by the mere thought.

He heard the girl let out a tired huff beside him. "Ok. Lets see if THIS ONE isn't a total failure." she told him exasperatedly.

He genuinely felt bad for his Mistress. He wished he could have been a better help in this situation. He really did. But the thing was...he wasn't. He couldn't help her if he didn't have any expertise in girls' undergarments.

And he REALLY didn't trust himself to help, either, after having those 'thoughts' back at the first shop.

'_Those are thoughts reserved for disgusting perverts.'_ he told himself when his Mistress led him out the door of that place, muttering dark things about the woman that inadvertently said she had a child's body.

And as ashamed as he felt for bordering on those sinful emotions, he also knew that he didn't have much time before he grew on the girl's patience. So he took her by her hand and led her inside the bright shop up ahead.

His nostrils were immediately assaulted by the fragrance of apple cinnamon as they took their first steps inside. It spread all around them and he saw Nagi's shoulders slump a little at that, much to his relief.

Decorative bells hung from the ceiling and other miscellaneous things such as white stuffed animals, red and white bows, glass heel shoe figurines, and gold glittered stars were scattered about in an orderly fashion that made the place all the more appealing.

(He couldn't imagine this place as any other shop that sold lingerie. It aesthetically looked too innocent for such purposes.)

A woman in a white, long sleeved shirt with a knee length black skirt and short red hair walked over to the pair with a bright smile, showing off her pearly whites. She extended her hand for them to shake, which they did.

"Hello, my name is Rima. Is there anything you need assistance with today?"

Nagi instinctively clamped up a little. "Yes." The familiar rosy hue returned to her features as she spoke. "Um…well, uh…" She gulped and tried again. "I-I need some…you know…some of those." she said, pointing a finger at the bra rack off to the corner. The woman followed the shy girl's gaze to the articles of clothing, a knowing smile appearing on her face right after.

The woman enthusiastically clapped both her hands and smiled brightly again. "Ok, then. Why don't we get you fitted, if that's alright with you?" Rima asked her.

The flush on Nagi's face leveled out and her eyes grew a little wider. She wasn't expecting this kind of response, especially since all her other experiences with salesladies today were none too welcoming. She bowed her head, mouth forming in a small frown of shyness, and wordlessly followed the woman to the changing room, leaving behind an equally astonished butler.

He also hadn't expected it to go down so well with this woman. But he was glad it did.

Several women there walked past the teen and gave him weird looks. And suddenly, the knowledge of him standing in the middle of a lingerie store came rushing back in the form of blood tainting his cheeks an incriminating crimson. So he didn't waste another second and made a quick few strides towards the chairs lining the wall. He sat on one and dropped his head forward so as not to reveal his expression of embarrassment. It was bad enough that the customers were probably thinking ill of him for being in a women's underwear store to begin with. He didn't need to cause alarm in them and have himself kicked out of the store for 'possibly attempting' to sneak peaks at anyone.

(And he couldn't handle the thought of doing that, anyways.)

So he sat there in the plush, white chair, waiting patiently for his Mistress to finish up her shopping so he could go home and put all this mess behind him. He was mentally exhausted from all the running around back and forth between shops…and running out of each because Nagi happened to push a saleslady's buttons a little too far. And if things worked out just fine with this lady (which appearances said it already did), then he wouldn't have to see another lingerie shop for a VERY long time.

"What's a guy doing in here?" a girl whispered to her friend.

"I don't know. But it sure is creepy that he is." the other girl whispered back in equal weariness.

"He does look pretty suspicious sitting there by himself."

'_I REALLY hope I never have to see another lingerie shop again.'_ Hayate miserably thought.

So he waited, and waited, and waited until waiting became too much. He lifted his hand to read the numbers on his watch.

2:30 pm

'_Eh? It's only been five minutes?'_

Yup. Time was definitely against him.

He suddenly felt trapped amongst the crowd of young women that passed by him, shopped around him, and sent him death glares at every given opportunity. Their scrutiny was boring holes through his skull and caused his hands and neck to perspire.

He looked at his watch again.

2:30 pm

The time rapidly changed to 2:31 pm.

'_You've gotta be kidding me?'_

He let out a frustrated huffing noise, running a hand through his blue tresses.

There was no fighting it. Obviously, to his utter misfortune (when has he never suffered from it?), Nagi hit it off well with Rima and would be taking some time to shop for the needed underwear he wishes he didn't destroy the drawer to earlier. He regrets burning it down, lying about it, feeling guilty that he did so, and easily agreeing to accompanying Nagi in her trip to get more. He pressed a fist against his forehead, hunched over still to avoid the disapproving glares from the shoppers around him.

He inhaled and exhaled quietly, hoping to ease the tension he felt stirring up his insides. It helped a little. But not as much as he would have liked it to.

He picked at the material of his jeans with his other hand in the meantime. And when that got tiresome, he counted in his head. He didn't even make it passed seven before that, too, got tiresome. And who ever said pretending that you were else where was a liar. Because escape was only limited to those who didn't mind going on a mental journey far away that lasted, say, a minute before awareness came back to you. And when you're highly aware of where you are, it's not so easy of a task to just 'poof' your mind to la la land.

Wasn't easy three minutes ago. And it definitely wasn't going to be an easy attempt now.

But that left him open to tension again. And he didn't know what to do to occupy himself with. He was afraid to lift his head up and have his eyes land on a frilly piece of underwear…and being caught looking at it by a customer with pepper spray in her purse. Or worse: a one way ticket to prison.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

The thoughts were becoming grimmer by the second.

He heard more faint whispers coming from the women nearby, accusing him of being a pervert or a potential predator…and everything in between. And he tried blocking it out, trying to remember that he was the reason him and Nagi were here, trying to remember that it would only be a few more minutes before he'd be walking home free of this traumatic experience, simply trying to remember that this was his punishment for destroying his Mistress' property while she was away visiting Isumi at her home.

Waiting seemed like a fitting punishment for him now.

So when the time showed that ten minutes had passed he didn't bother complaining about it.

And when fifteen minutes strolled by he didn't complain.

And when thirty minutes took its sweet time of crawling in…he couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

'_Maybe I should go check on her. To see if she's ready, I mean.'_

He didn't want to rush her or anything because as mentioned before, he was the reason that he had to sit through the embarrassment of being in a lingerie store to begin with. But the torment was becoming too much and he didn't think he could sit through another thirty minutes of this. He had to get out of there!

So he rose from his seat, ignoring the edgy looks and ill-laced words, walked around the racks till he came across Rima who was putting some underwear away (his blush from earlier making a comeback), and approached her with the intent of asking her for his Mistress' location.

"Um, excuse me?"

Rima turned to him while setting the underwear (he had to resist a nose bleed from looking at the raunchy items) neatly on a shelf beside her. "Yes?"

He nervously wrung his hands. "I-I was wondering if Milady was done with her s-shopping?"

"She is. In fact, she should be done getting dressed by now."

He let out a breath of relief. "Oh, that's good to hear. Thank you very much, ma'am."

"No problem." she said. She gathered up a large pile of underwear and bras from another shelf and onto her arms. "Well then, I'll meet you two at register five. Don't be long~" And with that, she turned to walk towards the registers. But not before departing him with a playful wink in his direction.

It confused him to say in the least.

'_Why…did she suddenly wink at me?'_ He felt dumbfounded as he watched her retreating back, running all the possible explanations in his head. But nothing came to mind as to why she did that.

He decided not to dwell on it any further and, instead, went go check on his Mistress. He couldn't take another minute in the store. He just couldn't.

So when he came across the dressing room at the back of the store, he couldn't fight off the smile that grew on his face. And to think: he was minutes away from freedom. It was almost unreal to think of it like that. He was brimming with anticipation and longing to see the outside world again.

In his elated bliss, he didn't think to knock on the wall or make his presence known to the girl on the other side of the flowy red fabric. He simply pulled the curtain back.

"Are you ready to go, Mila-?"

His mind formed a complete blank, mouth going slack and eyes surely bulging out in shock.

Because right in the middle of the six by eight changing room stood his Mistress, lacking the usual white shirt and pink skirt she often wore. Instead they were discarded at the corner, along with her shoes and knee length socks. She must not have heard him since her back was turned to him, but he could see her smoothly thin legs, hair cascading down her ivory spine like a river of gold, and tiny bottom filling out a pair of snow white panties like second skin. He couldn't stop staring at the sight before him.

She looked…absolutely mesmerizing.

He didn't think he'd ever seen something look as angelic as she did. But for a moment, he forgot that the angelic looking girl before him was the same temperamental and haughty pre-teen from forty minutes ago. He doesn't even remember why he came here in the first place. All he knew was that he'd never seen his Mistress look so…so breath taking in all the months he's lived with her under the same roof.

Maybe this was all a dream.

And if it was, he didn't want to wake up. Not yet, anyway.

He wanted to bask in the beauty that was his Mistress-

"H-Hayate?"

He blinked and shook his head a little when he heard his name being said, staring into the fear-stricken eyes of his one and only Master with her arms crossed over her chest. Lost to the thoughts of her body, Hayate failed to notice Nagi turn around and catch her butler staring at her, as though in a trance. It made her shiver when she saw his eyes make a quick roam of her body before landing his gaze on her green irises.

He picked up on the shiver…and the little pink heart sewed on the waistband of her white panties. He wondered if her bra had a heart on it also.

But then he was suddenly reminded of the reality of the situation when he heard her say his name again.

His lips felt numb, vocal cords constricted with many unsaid words.

He tried saying something, saying just about anything to make the situation less tense. But what exactly do you say when you're standing in front of your employer who just happens to be partially naked?

…He wasn't sure what to say.

But if he knew what was an absolute, it was the look of anger swirling in his Mistress' green eyes and the way her body shook to reflect that livid emotion.

"You…you IDIOOOOT!"

Did he mention that nothing stung more than the fury behind her mighty slap?

* * *

So here he is, sitting on the floor, slumped over against his bedroom door, and wearing a red handprint on his left cheek.

He doesn't even know how he gets into these kinds of situations. Especially those involving a certain pre-teen.

And all he can do is curse that retched piece of material with the single pink heart printed on the middle of the waistband.

But he doesn't think that he'll ever get the image of his Mistress looking ethereal and, dare he say, appealing out of his mind for a long while. He just won't tell anyone, in fear of being accused of lewd thoughts involving a loli.

Because he's not supposed to have these kinds of feelings towards a girl like her.

…Right?

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it, everyone. My first chappie of this, what my friend hopes will be, continuing fic.

And don't worry. I didn't forget about **Love Found**. I'm still trying to compose my thoughts to make these upcoming chapters more entertaining, so keep a look out for another update sometime this month (…granted, homework doesn't bury me alive first).

Anyways, hope you all have a good day.


End file.
